<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning by agathaharknness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289278">Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathaharknness/pseuds/agathaharknness'>agathaharknness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, De-Aged Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Merman Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Slow Build, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathaharknness/pseuds/agathaharknness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is willing to sacrifice himself to save his country. However, he never expected that a merman would save his life and become, eventually, his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by the song Island by SCVRINA.<br/>Also, Fear of the water by SYML.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve knew he would die. He knew it by the moment he got on that plane, the Valkyrie. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save his country, he always has been ready to fight in the war, and even die for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when he realized the damage that the Valkyrie would cause in his country, he had no doubts. But doing this also meant that he would lose Peggy, his lover, he would never see her again or take her to that date or dance with her, he just hoped that she understands his duties and why he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the plane hit the wide ocean, Steve felt his body being thrown back from the impact. Steve felt the cold water on his pale skin, freezing his bones. He unbuckled the belt holding him on the pilot chair, and he swam out of the plane. Thank to the super serum running through his veins, hold his breathe was easy, he didn’t suffer from asthma anymore or any other condition he had before enlisted to the U.S. Army and being appointed to Erskine as a high candidate to receive the serum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, his life had changed. Not only he had been cured from his diseases, his body became stronger, faster, and resistant. No one could beat Captain America face to face on the field. But the ocean, it is powerful, mysterious and full of secrets, not even Steve Rogers could fight against nature, although he was willing to try, because every human being would fight for survival, the human body would always fight to keep it alive until it gives in and dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he fought. He fought to reach the surface, his strong arms struggling to swim up. Once he did it, he inhales deeply the fresh and cold wind filling his lungs until it hurts. The smell of the salty breeze is enough to make him realizes he is lost, there is no salvation for him, he was in the middle of the ocean in the night. From there, the sky looks impressive, the stars never looked so bright before in the city, and the moon is the only source of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave hit him on the back, he wasn’t prepared for the shock, but who on Earth would be prepared to die? He could not deny that he was afraid, he just wanted it to end fast. The next wave makes him drown, and he quickly makes his way back to the surface only to be hit by another wave stronger the first one, the ocean is ravaging and unpredictable, it can be a trick to an inexperienced soldier like Steve. He is an unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks to the sky through the blur in the water, everything aches. His lungs crave air, on fire for the lack of it, the cold that cuts his skin is almost unbearable. Four years in a war, and Steve never felt so vulnerable like in this moment. It’s okay, he tells himself, a word of console for a dying man. His fight is over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Steve is pushed down by the water, he saw a red and gold spot on it, almost imperceptible under the darkness. It moves lightly and delicately, it belongs in the ocean. Whatever it is, it seems to be approaching him, it moves beautifully and poetically under the water, it’s a gorgeous view, and for a moment Steve thinks is out of his mind, he must be hallucinating or anything. The thing that approaches him has the form of a man with a red and gold long fishtail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s hair is dark flowing alongside his face, he has a funny beard for Steve’s impression, and his eyes, his almond brown eyes are warming and cozy. The last thing Steve knows is that the man, the merman, is wrapping his arms around him, the heat emanating from the merman’s body scare the cold that was consuming his bones. With the warmth and the feeling of safety emanating from this creature, Steve allows his eyes to close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Steve recovers consciousness, he blinks several times before truly opens his eyes. The memories from last night hit him, the sensation of drowning makes him instantly nauseous, his empty stomach protests and his heart pounds insanely inside of his chest, the taste of bile invade his mouth, and in the next moment, Steve is on his knees throwing up, his stomach aches while he fully empties it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve passes the back of his hand on his mouth to wipe away the drool and the vomit. He looks to the place he is in, it seems like a species of cave, he’s not sure of its definition. Outside, the sun glows high and bright on the sky, and the waves break in the sand, it’s a beach. Maybe, he thinks that he may float unconscious until reaches land, but where the hell was he? The soldier frowns to express his confusion, that’s impossible, he was in the middle of the ocean, he should be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he felt the warmth from the sand where he is sat, and it ignites another memory, a brunet man with red and gold fishtail, his strong arms held Steve tightly against the man’s body warming his freezing skin. A merman. No, he should be hallucinating, he tries to convince himself. Yes, there are legends of these sea creatures, how deadly and lethal they could be, how dangerous is stay in the sea at the night, they had heard that those creatures have night habits and they used to attract sailors, and children and women to the sea to drown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not could be possible, Steve should not believe in those childish fairytales, such a thing doesn’t exist, but still, in Steve’s memory, it looked so real to not be true. And the man, the merman looked so cozy and lovely. Steve felt the need of reliving those arms wrapped around him once more. The merman looked genuine and defenseless, he wouldn’t harm anyone, Steve knew it. If all the rumors he had listened about merpeople were true, so why doesn’t that merman drowned him? Why was he here safe in a land?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re awake.” A voice came from the entry of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve turns to the direction, a hand covering part of his eyes because of the excruciating light of the sun. The man walked two steps forward, and Steve could see him. His dark hair was a mess, some strands were covering his forehead, a pair of brown eyes fixed on him while the man gets close to him. Steve gasps when he recognizes this man, the same man that saved him in the ocean. The merman!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, his throat is hoarse and sore, his lips are cut and Steve tastes blood when he licks it, his mouth is so dry. He hasn’t realized how thirsty he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssh. Here. Drink it.” The man touches soft his chin, bringing a coconut to Steve’s lips, which he drinks thankfully and desperately. He chokes. “Easy, soldier.” The man’s voice is gentle and calm, when Steve finishes the first coconut, he quickly replaces it for another full one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swallowed too much salty water, your body needs to hydrate.” The man explains patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one by one, Steve drinks the water the man puts on his lips. As long as he feels his body rehydrating, he becomes more aware of the pain and tiredness consuming him, also, hunger starts to show up, sometimes Steve really hated his enhanced metabolism and it never ends hunger he feels. The man puts the last coconut down on the sand beside him, and Steve observes him while he organizes the rests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you. You’re a merman.” Steve’s voice sound so hoarse that he is not even sure if it is himself who is talking, his throat hurts and burn in protest against the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman looks back at him, those brown eyes gazing him so deeply that Steve feels like the man can read him, like he can see his soul and knows exactly who Steve is, it’s intimidating and Steve feels himself curling a little against his own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a simple thank you was enough.” The merman says sarcastic, but his lips curl up in a smooth smile, it’s beautiful, young and full of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Steve says almost inaudible while he tries to ignore the pain. “How do you speak my language?” He ends up asking curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman chuckles, he goes to the bottom of the cave and when he comes back his arms are full of fruits and nuts. He drops them carefully close to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you’re hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finishes to say it, Steve’s stomach rumbles loudly, a flush of heat appears on his cheeks and he may mumbled a ‘sorry’, but the merman just laughs sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I speak some other languages, too.” Those brown eyes always fixed on Steve, as if the merman was studying him. “By the way, I’m Tony.” Tony extends a hand in his direction, which Steve takes gladly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I kinda know it.” Steve frowns from this statement, but Tony points to his neck. “Your dog tags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Steve nods in understanding. He peels a banana, and he closes his eyes in delight, feeling the sweetness fills his mouth. When he opens his blue eyes again, Tony is observing him attentively, which makes Steve feel awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can you shift to human form?” Steve says in an attempt to drag the attention out of him, however, Tony keeps facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us can,” Tony shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stirs his legs uncomfortably on the sand against Tony’s almonds eyes. No one faces a person for so long, it was starting to feel weird, but Steve keeps wondering if Tony isn’t just curious about him, anyway, he wants it to stop. He feels tired and lost in this unknown, apparently, island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you, please, stop staring?” Steve asks. “I’m uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinks as if he had been dragged out of a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ve never had contact with a human before,” His voice is timid and slightly fearful when he talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve watches when Tony gets up walking to the entry of the cave, and Steve fears that might have offended the merman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns to look at Steve, the wind messing his dark hair and the sunlight bathes his skin making his olive skin glows beautifully and magically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have work to do.” It’s all that Tony replies while he walks out of Steve’s sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absence of the man makes Steve feel breathless, like he was drowning again. His chest clenches in desperation and angst, and Steve realizes that he wants the man to stay here. Tony transmits him a sensation of safety that he never felt before with anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stands up with difficulty, leaning on the wall to reach the entry. He’s not injured, but his body is weak and he knows that he will need some days of resting. He leans against the cold rock in the entry, he sees Tony on the edge of beach walking forward so confidently and freely. The water reaches Tony waist and then, he dives in, disappearing into the ocean. At the distance, he spots a bit of Tony’s red and gold tail moving majestically above the water. Steve is left with a sensation of emptiness and no promises that Tony may return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighs for his loss. He looks around seeing kilometers of sand and vegetation in front of him. There’s a lot to explore here, he knows that, but right now he needs to rest and enjoy the fruits and the coconuts Tony had left in the cave for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the cave, Steve eats more of fruits and nuts Tony had brought him. He felt bad for having insulted Tony some way, the merman was being nothing but kind with him. Tony saved his life, the merman had taken him out of the ocean where he is drowning, he had collected fruits and brought him water, Tony had made sure that Steve was fine, and Steve hadn’t treated so well, being unpolite, he needs to retreat himself to Tony, he really needed to thank Tony for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so hot there, the rays of the sun being completely merciless to his pale skin. He looked down to his uniform, the shirt was ripped but the pants seem okay, so he took off his shirt curling it into a ball and putting it under his head as a pillow. His eyes were heavy and his body was giving in to keep him awake, the serum could be great to enhance his fight skills and healing, but he still needed to rest, and maybe think on a way out of this island when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next Steve wakes up, the night has already fallen. He hasn’t meant to sleep for so long, but again he couldn’t just ignore his needs. The wind is blowing strong outside of the cave, he could hear it hitting the outside of the rock where he was in. A blow of the wind comes inside the cave and Steve shivers, it is cold, so cold. It brings him the memories from last night while he was drowning on the cold water of the ocean, it makes him sit up instantly. The cold had woken him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits straight, panting for the memory of the cold. Steve takes the hands out of his face to look at Tony sat next to a bonfire. Tony doesn’t say anything, but he points with his chin to the bonfire, a sign for him to get close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gets up and approaches the fire, he can smell the smell of roast beef or something close to it. When he sits again with his knees close to his chest, Tony hand him a stake with meat, it smells so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to keep up your protein ingestion,” Tony says, when Steve finally takes the stake, the merman rubs his hands on each other close to the fire. “I notice your metabolize differently. You had an ugly cuts on your leg when I catch you, the moment we reached land it had disappeared.” Tony chew some meat, then he grins at Steve. “Also, this.” He says pointing to the mountain of fruits he had eaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blushes at the merman’s comment, and he takes some minutes to observe him like Tony did earlier. The fire dancing on Tony’s face and bare chest, the man is young and Steve thinks he might be in his earlier twenties. The merman is thin and has a lean body, extremely attractive and that definitely calls Steve’s attention, but also the way Tony had treated him, a perfectly unknown, they aren’t even from the same kind and still the merman has been incredibly lovely with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was well aware of his sexual orientation, although it was something he used to hide in the Army, he’s bisexual, he knows it very well. Steve has been with some men and the lady dancers that had accompanied him in his tour as Captain America. But only one woman had caught his attention that way before, it was Peggy Carter, and he shouldn’t feel so attracted to Tony this way, perhaps it was due to his species, in all tales books Steve had read that Tony’s species was very attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He draws his attention back to Tony’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I offended you,” Steve says. Tony throws his hand in front of him, a signal to say that it was okay. “I thought you had left.” He adds, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looks attentively to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I had work to do,” Tony says casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It catches Steve curiosity to what type of work Tony could do. There was so much he didn’t know. So much to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of work do you do?” Steve can’t stop the question to come out of his mouth, and he quickly bites the meat to keep his mouth full and don’t slip out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugs, chewing the last bit of meat peacefully, he only replies when he finally swallows it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I build things.” Steve frows at this response. “I mean--, huh, I--I guess you’d call me an engineer. I dunno, huh. I-, anyway, I built technological machines to improve our--, merpeople community.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks interesting.” Steve comments, which makes Tony smiles excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! I love it. I spend the days in my lab. Jarvis, he’s our butler, he always makes sure to remember me to get some sleep or eat something,” Tony chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles widely, wondering how life can be under the sea. Those people, that community, how they relate to each other, how many of them exist… He can’t even imagine it, and surely, he does not ask these kinds of questions to Tony again, he was afraid to make the merman run away again, so instead, he changes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot to explore here, I think,” Steve says, his blue eyes never leaving Tony’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. But you need to be careful with the natives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raises a brow before this statement, he didn’t know that more people lived there, and it surprises him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not friendly to strangers or merpeople, there’s an agreement, though. I’ll show you the borders when you’re feeling better.” Tony offers him a hand of peanuts that Steve accepts gladly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why my people doesn’t know about yours?” The words slip out of Steve’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t deny that he’s curious about this whole new world he discovered the existence. There is so much for him to learn while he tries to find a way back to his country. People would look for him, surely. Peggy would look for him. He knew it, he knew how the brunette can be so stubborn, she would not give up to find him if there’s a small chance for him to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't keep contact with humans. It's against the law, a way to protect our own species.” Tony justifies. “Humans used to use us as entertainment in the past, so we stopped appear to them, they think we’re legends now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opens his mouth to argue, but he realizes that he has nothing to say. Instead of, Steve thinks in all that tales book in the school libraries, spreading cruel facts about the merpeople community when all happens to be the opposite. About that he is not surprised, human beings are corrupted, people are not the same that they used to be years ago, polite and gentle. Steve could see why both communities have been apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his side, he was a soldier fighting in a war, killing his humans to grant others to live, like some lives matter than others. On the opposite, there was Tony, gentle, and friendly since the beginning, breaking the law created by his own people to protect his species, even for a man like Steve that doesn’t deserve all the kindness of the merman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, why are you helping me?” The soldier asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire reflects on Tony’s brown eyes, making them look clearer. There’s stubbornness and determination behind them when he finally answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fed up with this war, with innocents losing their lives.” Then, Tony grins. “What? Am I supposed to just let you die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ to the man in front of him. Steve knew that feeling, too. Yes, he wanted to fight for his country, he has been doing it for four years by now, sometimes, he just thought himself like a marionette, his strings being pulled by the Army and government to tell people that everything is okay when it’s not. He hoped that the war would be finished soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he is so lost inside his thoughts that he hasn’t realized Tony stands right in front of him until the brunet snaps his fingers. His meet Tony’s in a lingering stare that could be almost uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you a blanket.” He shrugs. “It’s cold at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wants to laugh, because it would be fucking freezing there if it was not for the bonfire warmth. He takes the blanket from Tony’s hand, it is blue, fluffy and cozy, and it smells good, really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He mumbles shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stirs the fire, and Steve lays down, afraid that when he closed his eyes Tony will be gone. Steve knows he is being selfish for wanting Tony to stay, the merman has his own life, after all, but he needs to feel the physical presence of Tony. He doesn’t why but the merman makes him feel safer than ever. It’s like the Tony could haunt away all the nightmares he could have had. It’s surreal. He watches the brunet walks to the entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Steve up himself on an elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stops. He turns his head slightly to Steve’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts. Steve shouldn’t care this much, but he does. He wonders if he asks Tony to stay, would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods, but he doesn’t reply, rushing to leave the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why did you enliste in the army?” Tony asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks have passed. Tony showed the island to Steve in this meantime. Tony helped Steve to identify the poison fruits from the good ones, as well as the plants. He taught Steve how to hunt and fish, and make a good bonfire. Tony indicates to him where the borders of the agreement are, so Steve wouldn’t cross it and bother the natives. Steve had to say that the island was a magnificent place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was carrying coconuts on his arms while Tony carried the bananas and peanuts. Tony was wearing a black tank top and Steve was shirtless. Captain America’s uniform wasn’t exactly the kind of clothes to use if you were trapped on the island. Steve has no way to make contact with the outside, he was kilometers away from home, and he would never ask Tony for it. For breaking the law of his people and contact humans, it wasn’t safe, nor fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the few days that he has been here he was happy like never before. He was finally in peace with himself. He was relieved. Also, Tony had brought him the news that the war was officially over, which worked to improve his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to defend my country,” Steve finally answers when they are closed to the cave. “It’s my duty, too. So, I lied to enlist myself. I used to be really thin and sick all the time,” Steve chuckles, and Tony smiles genuinely. “And then, Doctor Erskine recruited me to Project Rebirth, which is kinda why I’m here right now. Old me probably would’ve died before the plane crashes.” Tony laughs at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doctor remembers Yinsen,” Tony says, and Steve looks to him attentively, because Tony had never mentioned that name before. “He, huh, saved my life once. Well, I have a heart condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Steve knows how it sucks to be sick, but Tony always looked good and never had complained about anything, even though Steve would like to have known before. “How old are you, Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looks a bit surprised by the question. They walk in silence until they reach the cave, that’s when Tony answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 18 years old. And you?” Tony raises a questioning brow to Steve, that only makes the blond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 27,” Steve shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the cave, and Tony places the food he is carrying on a yellow blanket he had brought to Steve another day. The blond had no idea where Tony gets these things, since then the merman keeps bringing things that Steve might need somehow, like clothes, blankets, materials for basic hygiene, a mirror and even a pillow! Steve was grateful anyway, he had no words enough to express his thanks to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was now the only person, or merperson, that he had. He thinks about the Commandos, Peggy, and his dead best friend, Bucky, quite often. They were only memories now, and sometimes it hurts badly, somedays he just wants to find a way back, but he can’t stand the idea of leaving Tony behind either. Perhaps, it was good that everyone thinks he’s dead. Yeah, everyone he knew would mourn his death, but eventually, they would accept it. No one could predict death, it would find every human being one way or another. So, maybe, it was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have someone?” Tony asks, dragging him out of his thoughts. Steve blinks like he hadn’t understood the question. “I mean, family, sister, wife?” Steve notices that the last word takes longer to be said and comes out with an uncertain tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my parents died when I was young, I’m an only child.” Steve places a coconut on the pile that Tony was organizing. “There’s this girl, I’d go on a date with her before…” Steve moves his around the cave, indicating that it was a plan before he almost died in the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the girl you carry a photo with you?” Steve blinks surprised, since he had changed to the clothes Tony gave him, he’d never had touched Peggy’s photo again. “Sorry. I was checking on you when I brought you here, and it happened that I say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve waves a hand saying that it was nothing, then he walks to his uniform folded in the bottom of the cave, he takes Peggy’s photo out of the pocket and look at it for a while, his thumb caressing the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Peggy,” He tells to the merman, then his eyes go back to Tony, still standing close to the entry. “What about you? Do you have family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grimaces, then shrugs. It’s clear that he wants to avoid the subject, but he answers anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, my family has influence, so they’re arranging my marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arranged marriage has been a declined practice, Steve knew it. Of course, he didn’t know if it was still a common practice to merpeople, so he decides to ask. He had learned that some things were better if he just asks Tony, since he started doing it their communication skills improved a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it common to your society?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Steve, it only meant that Tony comes from a powerful family. Arranged marriage is more common in high society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you like her, then?” Steve asks, sitting on the sand. Tony comes close to him and sits by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, I do, but Pepper is just a friend. Besides, I know she likes Happy. It’s just not fair for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony holds his knees close to his chest. Steve hasn’t never seen the merman so unhappy before. He puts his hand on Tony’s back caressing it back and forth in a comforting way. Tony’s brown eyes met Steve’s blue ones, Tony lays his hand on his own knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone should marry for love, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods agreeing with Tony’s opinion. Yes, everyone should marry only for love and only if the person wants it. The family can’t put pressure on someone’s back or decides what is best. So, yeah, completely unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your parents have an arranged marriage?” Steve asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony straights up, and a phantom of a smile appears on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Actually, my mother used to be human, that’s kind of why I can’t assume both forms.” Now, Tony is really smiling with the memory. Steve frowns, a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, your mother lives on land? And your father…” Tony cuts him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. My father would have to ask for permission to leave the merpeople society if they’d get married on land, but my father can’t shift. So, instead, my mother was turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowns at the explanation. Is that possible? He wonders how many humans might have assumed a merperson form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that possible?” Steve asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolls his eyes like Steve had just made a stupid question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is!” Tony sighs, and Steve just knows that he is about to explain the whole process, and the blond is eager to hear. “There's a vow to when a human and a merperson swear to love each other, and then, they share the prettiest seashell they can find in a necklace to each other. Then, they give the most important object to them to their partner. It seals both world, bring them together, and eventually, it brings a time of peace, a truce between sea and land. It’s a beautiful celebration.” Tony finishes, sounding dreamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the way you describe it, I’m sure it’s beautiful, indeed,” Steve says, smiling at Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiles back, suddenly he gets up, and turns to Steve again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grins. Sure. He did not realize how hungry he was, his stomach was already rumbling. They had spent too much energy getting supplies, plus the walk back to the cave. Steve gets up, ready to prepare lunch for both of them. If Tony has a heart condition, he shouldn’t be doing so much effort like he did lately. Steve puts his hand on the merman’s shoulder and squeeze it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but you should get some rest.” Tony is ready to argue, but Steve keeps going. “And drink some water, you’re always the one complaining and concerning about dehydration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Tony could even answer him, Steve is taking the things to prepare them a good and healthy meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One month and two weeks have passed now. Steve’s routine was pretty much the same, which means getting food around the island, fishing, watch the sunset, get some sleep, workout, basically run on the sand, talk with Tony on the edge of the sea, and share meals with the merman. Steve believes that he didn’t go crazy yet because he has Tony to chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony showed himself a pretty good listener, even though he was the one who likes to talk about everything, mainly his work and the things he creates. Every time, Steve felt nostalgic about his previous life, every time he needed someone to open up, to tell his fears and his insecurities, Tony was there. He never complained or even gave Steve a bit of advice, he was there. He listens, he comforts Steve, and sometimes, the merman would hug him and stay until later to make sure that Steve was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve thought that Tony is too good for him. He didn’t deserve this. He had killed people in the war, and yet Tony never judged him or said a word of hatred against him. He was there to wake Steve up in the morning when he was trapped in a nightmare. Tony brings supplies and prepares food for the soldier. Some days, Tony talked about his family, mostly about his mother and Edwin Jarvis. the family’s butler, and his friends, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, then it was Steve time to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Tony wanted to show him a place he liked on the island. Tony called it ‘his safe place’, and he told Steve that he used to go there when he felt sad, or close to an anxiety attack. And, well, Steve was the first person that the merman was showing the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after a twenty minutes walk, and a bunch of almost falls on the humid ground, which Tony had called Steve clumsy and laughed when the soldier fell, they finally got there. Steve had to admit that the place was from an exquisite beauty, and it could pass unnoticed for inattentive eyes since the place was surrounded by trees and the humid ground make it difficult to get there. The waterfall reflected the rays of the sun, the water was so clean that Steve can see some fish. Beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve watches when Tony takes off one of the shirts and pants he had brought to him another day, he left the clothes on a dry rock before Steve asks what the merman is doing a splash of water hits him leaving the clothes Steve was wearing completely wet. Steve blinks a few times to recover himself from the shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony emerges from the water, the long red and gold fishtail floating, the merman passes his hands on his face, the hair stick on his forehead, he smiles at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you coming? The water is warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, his clothes were already wet, he guesses he has not an option, then. Quickly, Steve gets rid of the wet clothes and steps into the river, Tony was right, the water was still warm from the afternoon sun. Steve holds his breath and dives in. It feels great, wonderful, it feels like he belongs here with Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve emerges back to the surface, he sees a happy Tony looking at him. That smiles makes Steve’s heartbeats fail for a second, because Tony’s smile is absolutely gorgeous and totally breathtaking. Tony looked so beautiful there, hair stick on his face, his body all wet, the rays of the sun lighting his olive skin, the muscle contracted, and the long fishtail under the water. He is absolutely gorgeous, his beauty could not be from this world, Tony was molded for talents hands, and Steve wished he had his sketchbook to draw this beauty, even though any drawing in the world would never be capable of registering the beauty of Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, isn’t it?” Tony says approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really great,” Steve replies, smiling back at Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony splashes water in Steve with the fishtail, and Steve laughs, a genuine and pure laughter of happiness in months. Steve splashes water back, which is not fair because Tony is a creature of water, but they keep going with their joyful and childish water fight for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leans against a rock, still keeping the fishtail underwater. Steve comes close to him carefully, afraid of hurting the merman somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Steve asks uncertain and fearful that Tony’s answer would be a no. He doesn’t want to offend the merman again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looks deep in Steve’s eyes, and Steve realizes that Tony’s brow eyes in the sun look like honey, an splendid color that matches perfectly with the merman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve reaches the fishtail carefully, keeping his hand soft as much as possible. Steve feels the red scales under his hands, he feels impressed with the aspects and the touch of it. He caresses the fishtail affectionally, when Steve stares at Tony, the merman has his eyes closed and delightful expression on his face that encourages the blond to keep caressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hands trail the line where fishtail and skin get together. Tony’s skin is warm under his touch, and he gets close to the merman, his hands passing through Tony’s waist, back and chest, where Tony has a scar that Steve never noticed before. He is too close to Tony to feel the warm breath of him on his face. Tony opens his eyes, facing those blue eyes close to his face, the merman lips are parted and Steve wants to kiss him, but he didn’t do it, willing to just enjoy this precious moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony places a hand on Steve’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going,” Tony whispers so close to Steve’s lips. “Dinner is not gonna prepare itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve only nods, incapable of forming a whole sentence. He gets out of the water and gets his almost dry clothes besides Tony’s. The merman follows his example, now in human form, Tony slowly gets dressed, and they didn’t talk about what just happened, actually, they don’t talk at all until they are half of the way back to the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve walks in the front, not so far from Tony. He did not see when Tony falls, only when Tony shouts and it makes Steve turn around real fast to see Tony on the ground using his hands to stand up again. Steve walks back to him, kneeling close to Tony to see that the merman had his foot caught in a root.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Steve asks, the tone of concern presents on his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Shit,” Tony says look to both of his knees. “It’s just a scratch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A horrible and, probably, painful scratch.” Steve jokes, proud of himself for making Tony smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll heal when I get back to deep waters.” Steve raises a brow not sure of that statement, and Tony sighs ready for another explanation about merpeople. “We heal faster in deep waters. Real deep. A human can’t handle the pressure, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods in understanding, and Tony uses his hand to push him up. They don’t talk much on their back to the cave, only when Steve asks about a plant or an animal and Tony answers him. Tony has the answers, and he doesn’t seem to care in answering Steve’s questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the cave the night has fallen. Tony quickly makes a bonfire to cook their food, and Steve helps him passing whatever he needs. Steve really needs to work on his survival skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat in silence. And Steve laughs seeing Tony licking his fingers covered in fat from the meat. After dinner, Steve knows that Tony soon will go back to the sea, to his home, and he will be back in loneliness, this simple thought makes him anguished and distressed. When Tony packs his things, and organizes and counts their food supplies, Steve knows it’s time. Time to say ‘see you tomorrow’ again, and it makes him incredibly sad, because he realizes that he really enjoys Tony company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that night, Steve finally have the guts to ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Steve says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns around to face him, the merman puts his things down on the sand, and nods. Steve is aware that it is a selfish request, and he is thankful that Tony accepted it. Tony gets a blanket from the pile he had brought to Steve and lays next to the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months later and nothing changed. Well, excepted that Steve got a nice tan and messy beard that Tony joked saying that it completely suits him. Steve didn’t think so, though, but there was nothing he can do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is bored. He had explored every corner of that island, always respecting the boundaries, he thought that Tony might be joking about the natives on the island, because he hasn’t seen anyone else wandering other than Tony and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tony comes out with a suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase and collect seashells. Steve didn’t think he was serious until Tony ran in the direction of the sea.’ It’s gonna be fun’, the merman had promised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, here was Steve on the edge of the sea looking for seashells. He confessed that he wasn’t very good at, he had two seashells on his hands when Tony had already filled one of the pockets on his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he keeps looking because it makes Tony happy. He digs the sand with his fingers to find some more seashells. Tony is a native competitor, bragging when he finds a couple more, and Steve does not seem to mind let Tony wins this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Steve, look what I found!” Tony shouts excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve throws the seashells in his pocket and walks in Tony’s direction, a silly smile appearing on Tony’s lips when Steve reaches him. The merman opens his hand to show him a seashell, and the biggest that Steve has seen since they began their chase, before Steve says anything Tony opens it where a gorgeous pearl, a large and white, is placed on the middle of the seashell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Steve exclaims marveled for the gem. The only pearls he had seen before was on the ladies necklace. However, this one looks breathtaking, magnificent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Tony says, putting the pearl in his hand. “It’s yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opens his mouth to argue. A pearl is valuable, he doesn’t even know how much it would cost in dollars, but he bet it’s a small fortune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. It’s yours.” Tony insists. “No refunds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles, and he’s sure that his face is a scarlet shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later since they chased the seashells and Steve received a pearl. Tony cames in a rush to the cave. For a moment, Steve thought something had happened and his heart pounded hard inside his chest at the thought of Tony may be hurt or scared of something, then he saw Tony grinning widely. The merman puts the object in his hand in front of Steve’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?” Steve asks taking the mirror out of Tony’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks to his reflection on it, seeing the tan and the sunburns on his skin, and his blond beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where I get all the things I bring to you,” Tony rolls his eyes, like it was obvious, but Steve doesn’t know exactly where Tony gets the things he always brings to the cave, he wonders that Tony brings it from his house under the sea. “You said you hated being bearded, so I thought you could shave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the mirror, Tony also brought him a razor blade. Steve smiles contently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, huh, I’m gonna need your help,” Steve stammers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you will,” Tony is smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony does help him. A lot. Because Steve’s first attempt is a catastrophe when he cuts himself and it is sure he will have a scar later. Then, Tony takes the control, sliding the blade softly and carefully on Steve’s face. The touch of Tony’s fingers is pleasant and gentle on his face. When the merman finishes the work, Steve feels Tony caressing his face, and Steve can’t help but close his eyes in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, then, suddenly the touch is gone and Steve opens his eyes to find a smiling and blushing Tony. God, Steve wants to kiss right now, he wants to know the taste of Tony’s mouth, to feel the merman lips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raises the mirror to show the result. Steve passes his hand through his clean jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happier now?” Tony asks, and Steve frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had the merman thought he was unhappy because of the beard? That wasn’t really true. He has been thinking a lot about Tony lately, more than he should and in ways that he definitely shouldn’t. Steve is well aware that, perhaps, a relationship would never work, they’re from different worlds, but Steve can’t ignore his feelings for the merman. So close but still so far from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy every time you show up here, Tony,” Steve admits. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugs, a slight color of pink on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late that night, after dinner, Tony was sat on the beach looking up at the sky full of stars. Steve could see them so clearly from here, and he had to admit that it was an amazing view, as well as Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have made a deal between themselves. Tony would stay for the night and go back to the ocean in the morning. No matter how much Steve’s heartbreak a little every day that he watched Tony dives in the water, and he was left behind. At least, Steve was thankful for having the merman sleeping by his side every night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve leaves the cave to join Tony on the beach. Steve sat by his side, and the merman takes his eyes out of the sky for a moment to stare at Steve, a kind smile playing on those red lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve leans close to Tony’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” He whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just watching the stars,” Tony replies, a smile still on his lips while he is looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve points to a group of stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What constellation is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t understand anything about stars or nature, in general, but he knows that Tony does, and honestly, he loves to watch Tony talking. The merman gets excited and explain everything, he also speaks so fast that Steve can barely distinguish the words. He doesn’t mind at all, Steve only wants to listen to Tony’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, the merman engages in a conversation about constellations, pointing them in the sky every time he mentions a different constellation, so Steve can follow his train of thoughts. When Tony starts to talk about Greek mythology, Steve wasn’t focused anymore. His blue eyes observed the movement of Tony’s lips, which is so attractive. Steve has tried to put away his thoughts on Tony, it’s hard when the merman is so close to him and their shoulders are touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve puts his hand on the Tony’s on the sand, the touch makes the merman stops talking and turns to Steve. Tony’s eyes trailing to the hands together, then back to Steve’s blue eyes glowing like the ocean on a sunny day. Steve leans forward until close the gap, feeling Tony’s lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside of chest, Steve feels his heart pounds faster than he ever thought it was possible. Steve parts his lips tasting the salty taste on the merman’s, Steve rests a hand on Tony’s jawline bringing him close, deepening the kiss. A gentle and needy kiss. Steve had waited for so long, he’s been holding himself for so long, and he’s thankful for Tony not pushing him away, instead, Tony’s kissing him back like he wanted it as much as Steve did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally part to take a breath, mostly because of Tony, because Steve just wanted to keep kissing those soft lips. Kissing Tony is almost like make part of his world, it just seems right. Being pushed back to reality makes him realize that he hasn’t asked for Tony’s consent, despite Steve own feelings he couldn’t know if Tony corresponds to it. Steve wanted to believe that ‘yes’, Tony felt the same for him, but if the answer was ‘no’, Steve would understand and respect the merman’s decision. An apology quickly slips out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t- I-I--” Steve stutters, incapable of form a full sentence. Scared of being rejected. Then, Tony puts a finger in front of his lips to shut Steve up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’ okay” Tony whispers gently. “I wanted it, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallows the lump that he hadn’t realized that formed inside his throat, and he sighs in relief for not being rejected, actually, quite the opposite had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leans and kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three months and one week later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve remembered that Tony had commented on how insane were the waves, almost lethal, Tony had said last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A storm was coming, a bad one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was shielding himself from the rain and the strong wind inside of the cave, at the very bottom of it. Thankfully, he had enough supplies until the storm is gone and he could go hunt again, but that wasn’t his concern at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve woke up that morning, Tony has already left back to the ocean. The weather didn’t show no sign of a storm, but the sea looked more agitated than usual it is. He was worried about Tony, even though he knew that was ridiculous since Tony is a creature of water, he would be safe in his house in the ocean, but still, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way to Tony comes back to the island, not with that storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was able to make some fire, after his fourth attempt, to keep him warm, Tony would be proud of the soldier. He was curled up in blankets, and food and water were easy to reach, Tony’s blanket was wrapped around Steve’s shoulder, and the soldier lied comfortably with the scent of the merman, it calms him for a while, but Steve wished that Tony was there, in his sight, so he would be sure that the merman was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, all Steve could do was praying that Tony was alright and the merman would come back for him soon. Since that kiss, their relationship changed, Steve could say that they were dating. Steve was happy and so was Tony, they cared about each other. So Steve was frustrated to sit inside that cave and wait, he was aware that was nothing he could do other than waiting, Steve hates to feel so useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he waits quietly and anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the storm settled enough for being safe to go outside, the rain was weak, Steve went to the entry of the cave. He could say that the beach looked like a disaster, like a hurricane had passed. Coconuts trees had fallen, pieces of wood were floating on the ocean, garbage thrown by humans were polluting the sand, the beach was completely chaotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Steve looked in the direction of the sea as he expected that Tony would eventually come out, but there was nothing else than the plastic floating between the waves. Steve sighs disappointedly and go back to the safety of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night is fallen when Steve saw him, all wet coming out of the sea. Steve didn’t wait for Tony to reach the cave, instead, he ran towards the sea to meet the merman who was grinning at him like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hugs Tony as soon as he reaches him, holding him tight against his body to make sure he was real. Then, Steve took a step back, still holding Tony’s shoulder, the soldier stares at Tony’s body looking for any injury that the storm might have brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, I’m fine,” Tony says gently, a hand place comfortably on Steve’s naked chest. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinks. Tony is alright, he’s okay. Steve still feels the necessity to touch the merman to make sure he’s real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I was safer than you were,” Tony smiles. “Are you hurting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I-I’m okay. I’m happy that you’re back.” Steve says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tiptoes to reach Steve’s lips, giving him a chaste kiss that makes Steve smile immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back inside, it’s cold here,” Tony says. Steve nods, then he slides his hand over Tony’s arm and holds the merman hand on their back to the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiles at the small fire Steve was capable to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder that you’re freezing,” He jokes, and quickly gets the still dry firewood in the cave to make it larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the heat of the fire warm their skin, and once Tony is dry, he puts on a new set of clothes that he takes from Steve’s pile. They eat the fruits and nuts they’d collected, with the storm Steve couldn’t hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pushes the merman under the blankets with him by his side sharing his body heat. Steve caresses Tony’s skin, thinking about how lucky he is for having Tony while the merman kisses him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kisses Tony’s jawline, going down to his neck and shoulders, he trails Tony’s skin with soft and wet kisses, when Steve reaches Tony’s chest, he plays with the merman’s nipples making Tony moans. Steve keeps going all the way down, undressing Tony and the merman makes the same with him, their naked skin warm against each other while they share their love and pleasure in the physical contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve woke up with his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist. It was early in the morning and Tony probably should’ve already gone if Steve wasn’t holding him back aginst to his body. The blanket pulled until their waist to hide their naked body, although there was no one to see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve peppers kisses on the back of Tony’s neck, which sends a shiver through the merman’s body. Tony rolls on his back to face Steve, a smile on his face with the memories of the last night. Steve drops a kiss on Tony’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetheart.” Tony smiles, if possible, wides even more with the use of the pet name, the merman loved when Steve called him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Steve,” Tony whispers back. “Have you slept well?” Steve smiles, he hadn’t had a single nightmare, it was the most peaceful night Steve got since he stranded on this island three months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely well. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best night I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles, staying on top of Tony, covering the merman’s body with his own while his hands slide through Tony’s skin. Tony hums in pleasure while Steve kisses and sucks his neck leaving a hickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve falls on his sides pulling Tony along with him, the merman hides his face on Steve’s chest inhaling the smell of the soldier, and Steve buries his nose on Tony’s dark hair while he draws circles on Tony’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it your first time?” Steve whispers, his voice muffled because of the hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Tony replies, kissing Steve’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls away to look at Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve cups Tony’s cheek, his thumb caressing it back and forth. Tony frowns for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it never came up.” Tony shrugs. “I wanted it, don’t you?” There’s a slight concern on Tony’s tone, a fear of being rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I want you, Tony. I want everything with you.” Steve kisses his forehead. “I love you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Tony smiles, quickly snuggling closer to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months that Steve was stranded on that island. Perhaps, if he hasn’t Tony he would have ended his life in here, or he’d go crazy, Tony was the only thing holding him up. Who’d say that Steve would find the love of his life when he was almost dying in the middle of the sea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting on the horizon. Steve hasn’t gotten used to the everyday marvelous sunset, and even more perfect that a certain merman was on his arms. Tony rested his hand against Steve’s chest, enjoying the comfort and safe grip of the soldier’s strong arms around him. Steve dives his nose on Tony’s hair pleased for the, now, familiar scent. Tony smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a cuddler. I might get used to it,” Tony says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Steve replies, a smile appearing on his lips when he looks deep in those brown almonds eyes of the merman. “I love you,” Steve whispers close to Tony’s ear, that was the second time he was saying it since the first night they had sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony straight himself up, barely believing on what his ears were hearing, the merman turns to look to the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you…?” He starts to ask, then he smiles widened. “You just…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles to a stuttered Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did, and I meant it,” Steve says, leaning towards Tony and kissing his lips. “I love you,” Steve whispers once more against the merman’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Tony whispers, making the blond’s smile wide even more while Steve peppers kisses on Tony’s neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly Tony get off of Steve’s tight grip and stands up. Steve looks confused at the merman, had he done something wrong? But, according to the smile on the merman’s face, it doesn’t look like he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I get back to the cave faster than you,” Tony says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Are you challenging me?” Steve asks, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Tony shrugs. “I guess I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I win if I get there first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckles, leaning his body over the soldier, distracting him, and then, kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you there,” Tony replies, dropping a kiss on Steve’s lips before run away from the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckles and pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course, that was Tony Stark using his distracting techniques and Steve still falls for them although they’ve been together for over a month now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna play dirty, huh?” Steve shouts to the trees before runs his way back to their cave on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is fast, but not as fast as Steve. The merman spent most part of his time on the ocean, there was nothing for him on the ground before Steve appears on his life, so it took him time to get used to his legs when the fishtail was everything he always had had before. Tony was used to being on the ground now, he has had a big amount of practice in the past few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Tony had left earlier on their course, Steve was still able to trespass him easily, gaining a few meters ahead of Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Tony swears when Steve passed by close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will soon,” Steve replies with a loud laughter, and Tony blushes furiously at the thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months on that fucking island and Steve had never ever done that mistake, not even a single toe. But while he is running, he doesn’t control his own pace, he just let the serum do what it is supposed to do, make him agile. It’s still stupid, though, when Steve hears Tony’s voice calling his name a few meters behind him, but he couldn’t stop it. It was already too late to step back when his heels hit the ground making him stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had never crossed that fucking borders since the day Tony showed them to him, and suddenly Steve was back in the war, on the enemy’s ground about to be slaughtered. Steve doesn’t see Tony followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Steve blinks attempting to get reoriented from the sparkle of adrenaline on his blood, his heart pumps achingly on his ears. Steve doesn’t even see where that arrow came from, it just comes in his direction for having trespassed the territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrow, though, doesn’t reach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t reach him because something has stopped it on its way. Not exactly something, but someone, Tony. The arrow hits him on the chest, so close to his heart, but missing it because the aim of the arrow was for Steve, and luckily, Tony is smaller than Steve making the arrow hit him a little above his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, it was messy when Steve caught Tony before the merman reaches the ground, Steve carries Tony in bridal style stepping back to safe territory to prevent any more undesirable arrows. </span>
  <span>How can a happy evening suddenly become the worst of his life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, stay awake. Look at me.” Steve says, patting the merman’s cheek to turn his face to him. Tony focuses his eyes on Steve’s blue ones. “Stay with me, sweetheart,” Steve whimpers walking to the beach, to the cave, anywhere far from that place. On his arms, Tony’s breathing is shallow, and he grunts in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kneels on the sand, the wind blowing his blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Steve,” Tony whispers touching Steve’s face to make the man look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head. It’s not okay, nothing of this is okay. Tony was dying and Steve can’t simply bear the thought of it. He had lost many men on war, so many lives, but he couldn’t lose this one, not Tony, not his Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I-I--” Steve feels the tears rolling down, he takes his eyes out of Tony to look to the vast ocean in front of him. “I-I need to take you to the ocean, so you’ll heal, right?” Steve tries to speak through the lump in his throat. “You told me once you heal in deep water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t dive so deep with this injury, I’d bleed to the death only trying,” Tony states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ll take you,” Tony’s eyes widened when he finally understands what Steve means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll drown. You’ll die, Steve. I can’t… I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," Steve replies, tears rolling down his face. Tony stretched his hand to wipe away the tears from Steve who closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I do," Tony whispers, making Steve opens his eyes to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, make me one of yours," he whispers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have broken the rules, I haven’t asked for permission,” Tony argues, and Steve smiles, making the merman frows after such curious reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since when do you care about the rules?” Steve asks, a brow raised and a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My people already think I'm dead,” Steve says firmly. “I have nothing to lose besides you, sweetheart. And I want to be you the rest of my life." Tony smiles gently when Steve says that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no going back, soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tony puts his hand inside of one of his pockets and takes out a chain with a white and bivalve seashell hanging in the air, probably, one of the seashells that Tony had collected when they were looking for them months ago. Tony passes the necklace through Steve’s head where the seashell rests exactly on Steve’s beating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Tony had told him about the transformation ceremony, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it, it was a way to finally be free again, to restart his life and be happy with Tony, he had thought about it more often since they kissed, but Steve didn’t know how to ask Tony for it. Steve didn’t want to force Tony on something that maybe the merman didn’t want to, because Tony had never talked about it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, here they were, it was happening, though Steve wished the circumstances were different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took his own seashell that he chased, a beige tone that matches perfectly with Tony’s skin on a very improvised cord, Steve delicately slid it on Tony’s neck, the borders of the seashell mixing with the blood on the merman’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, Steve tried to ignore the panic on his chest with the vision of his lover blood, remembering himself that soon Tony would be healed and safe when they reached the deepest in the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it comes the part of both partners exchanged an important object for them. Steve didn’t have much since all his belongings were on the land, in his country, but right here, he has the most important object that someone special had given to him. So, Steve puts the very same white pearl on Tony’s hand, making the merman exhibited a tired smile before the same takes a blue light shining stone and gives it to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier had seen the stone before, many times Tony usually played with it, switching it between his hands. Steve never asked what the stone was or where the merman got it, but it always seemed important to Tony, as it was a part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je jure t'aimer avec tout mon être pendant toute ma vie,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony starts the vow in another language, nodding with his head to Steve repeat the words along with him, and that what he does. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je serai le tien et tu seras le mien. Et si pour n'importe quelle raison la vie nous éloigne, je jure de ne jamais arrêter de te chercher jusqu'au moment où on rencontra l'un à l'autre. Permets mon coeur de devenir ta maison de corps et âme.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leans in with difficulty to catch Steve’s lips and seal their love, a moment where land and ocean are together again. A truce between both worlds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel any difference,” Steve says smiling to Tony who smiles back before it turns into a grimace of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see when we reach the waters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before this statement, Steve stands up, holding Tony close to his own body, he walks into the sea, holding his breath even though he doesn’t need it anymore. Steve walks into his new life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted the vows part to be in Latin, but since I don't know anything of it and I think Google Translate is awful, I decide to write in one of the languages from the Latin branch, which I could write in Portuguese (my native language) or, preferably, in the language of love, French. I'm a French teacher, by the way.<br/>Here it is the translation:<br/><i>"I swear to love you with all my being during my entire life. I'll be yours and you'll be mine, and if no matter reason life pushes us away, I swear to never stop looking for you until we're are reunited with each other again. Allow my heart to become your home of body and soul."<i></i></i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>